A date?
by taylajay93
Summary: Everyone's away, except Helen and Will. What will they get up to? - My first fic :  Rated M, for possible later chapters.
1. Chapitre Un

Everyone got the whole week off. Thanks to Magnus' fantastic mood and the fact that everything was running more than smoothly at the sanctuary. Kate had gone back to hollow earth to be with her new fiance. Henry was off to London to see Erica and the big guy went with him. That left Helen and Will at the house alone.

"What do you wanna do...?" Will asked, standing behind the big couch in Helen's office, that she was sprawled across, book in hand. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"This." She lifted to book.

"What? Magnus, you read all the time. Don't you wanna get out, smell the roses...you know, etcetera..."

"what do you have in mind?" she put the book on the table and sat up. He walked around the table and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Uh, I don't know. Get out, do something I've never done. Go dancing, go fishing, eat African cuisine..."

"African cuisine?...and you've never been fishing?" she chuckled, "how about we wait a few hours, at least until its dark and then we'll go out for dinner and maybe we'll go dancing?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Sounds exciting. Didn't pick you for the dancing type." she cocks her head.

"Ah, William, there's probably a lot of things you don't pick me for. You'll see, I'm a lot of fun."

Hours later Magnus knocks on Will's bedroom door. He opens the door and his jaw nearly hits the floor from the sight of the magnificent woman standing in front of him. Will always thought Helen was hot, but nothing compared to how she looked on this particular evening. Her lips were scarlet red, her hair was straight and out, pulled over her left shoulder. Her dress was short, tight and black. But for Will, the cherry on top was the shoes. Red, six inch pump stilettos.

"Wow, Magnus..." His heart was racing. He was speechless. Helen blushed and giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment...and, it's Helen tonight. Please, Will." He nodded, still speechlessly staring at his boss. The woman of his dreams. "Ready?...Let's paint the town."

Another glowing smile and Will was putty in her hands. They took a cab into the centre of old city, where they had reservations at Alfredo's. Magnus' favourite restaurant. They'd been sitting there for almost three whole hours. Eating, talking, drinking, joking, drinking, drinking. Helen was feeling tipsy and grabbed Will's hand across the small table, looking into his eyes.

"Take me dancing William." She said smiling at him, he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Okay, I know a great place you might be into. Let's go." They leave the restaurant and walk five block from Alfredo's, Helen notices she hasn't let go of Will's hand since she took hold of it back at the restaurant. She also notices that they're fingers are now laced together, like a couple in love hands would be. She blushes and smiles a small smile. She doesn't remember the last time she was this excited.

"Where are we going?" she quietly asks. Will looks at her and smirks.

"you're just gonna have to wait and see." She pouts and he laughs. "we're almost there...Helen."

He felt a bit uncomfortable saying her first name, but then again, he does have her hand in his and she has been flirting with him all night, being on first name terms shouldn't feel weird.

"Okay, we're here." he says looking at a closed door, in a dark alley way. Helen looks at him, though she could hear the beat of loud music coming from inside, she still looked unsure about it.

"Will, this place looks dangerous..."

"You, Helen Magnus, think this club looks dangerous. When every other day, you're trapped underground or trying to catch some abnormal?" She rolls her eyes and huffs. He lets go of her hand to open the door, while laughing. She steps inside and looks around, there are people everywhere and the lights are bright but the music is loud and it feels good to be surrounded by the feeling of heavy bass. Will passes her but grabs her hand on the way past and leads her through the crowed towards the bar. He orders four shots of Jameson. He downs his two and waits as Helen just looks at hers.

"Come on. Helen, just loosen up. We're here to have a great time." She smiles at him and downs her shots. She slides off her stool and links her arm through Will's and they push their way through the crowd onto the dance floor. She starts to sway her hips to the beat and all Will can do is stare. He can't believe how hot she looks tonight, and now she's almost drunk and dancing against him. He feels like he could explode. She keeps swaying to the music as she takes Will's hands and puts them on her hips, she steps closer to him and boldly whispers in his ear,

"I've wanted you since the day I brought you to the sanctuary..."

**A/N: I want there to be more, but I'm only going to write more if i get some good reviews. :) so please, let me know if ya want me to carry on!**


	2. Le chapitre deux

Will felt a wave of happiness wash over him. With the biggest grin on his face, he leaned in and kissed Helen softly and slowly. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, or their hands.

"We should go home." She said as she grabbed his hand from her hips and they left, hand in hand. Walking slowly back to the sanctuary, Helen found it so easy just to talk to him. About nothing in particular. About an hour later they arrived home and Will walked her up to her rooms in a comfortable silence. Standing at her door she turned to face him.

"Thank you, William. This was by far the most fantastic night I've had in a very long time" she leant in and gave him a lingering hug and a soft sweet kiss that turned passionate quite quickly. He pushed her up against the door, their tongues battling for dominance and their hands roaming each others bodies hurriedly.

"Please Will, come in..." she said, putting a hand behind her, opening the door and walked backwards into the room, not taking her eyes from his. She continues walking backwards, kicking off her shoes in the process. He stood in front of her silently, just watching as she sat on her bed.

"Helen...I...what are we doing?" He didn't want this to be a one time thing. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He would always want to kiss her and touch her. If this was only going to happen this night, and never again. He didn't want it to happen at all.

"Will, I told you I want you..." She got off the bed and took his hand, pulling him into her. She lifted her hands to his face and stroked his cheeks lovingly. "You've always been there for me and I...I want to let you know me." She kisses him softly "I...want to be with you. In every sense of the word William."

"Helen, I don't know if its too soon, but frankly, I don't care. I love you. I always have and I most definitely always will." He captured her lips in his and they fell onto the bed. His hand went straight to the zip on the back of her dress. He wanted to go slowly, he wanted to savour every moment of this. Her hand came up between them and began unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it from his pants. Running her hands inside his shirt, over his hard stomach, feeling the muscles there. Feeling herself get wetter as his hands pull her dress down her body, she moaned as his fingers brushed down her side.

"You need to get those clothes off..."She said cheekily. He stood and pulled her up with him, She undressed him slowly. Biting her lip at the sight of him, naked and hard in front of her. Sighing audibly. Will stepped closer to her and pulled the rest of the tight dress down her legs and it pooled on the floor. She was left in her matching red laced bra and panties. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head. She blushed and undid her own bra as Will was unable to do anything in his state of arousal. He lifted his hands to her breasts and kneaded them gently. She moaned at the contact and felt his erection grow bigger against her leg.

"William..." She whispered. His eyes snapped up to hers. "Make love to me."

"It would be my pleasure, Helen..." He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled them down and led her over to her bed. She climbed back against the pillows and waited for him to join her. As he followed her on the bed, he could not take his eyes from her exquisite body.

He lay between her legs. Her heart rate was through the roof, as was his. His hands roamed the inside of her thighs, then he finally touched her centre. She was very wet and her eyes practically begging him to be inside her. He began kissing her lips, neck and chest as he eased himself inside of her. They both groaned at the sensation. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, without any concern for the need of oxygen. His thrusts got harder as he felt her climax build. She moaned over and over again as she finally got her release "Will...iam!" She tried to catch her breath. "Come...inside...me..." she panted out. That was it, hearing those words from her mouth tipped him over the edge and spilled himself inside her. They clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity. Him still buried deep within her.

"William Zimmerman...I love you. Without a doubt in the world." She smiled as he sighed happily. "I think it's bed time." She giggled as she saw that he could not keep his eyes open. She rolled them over so she could pull the blankets over them and she snuggled into his arms. The drifted to sleep easily. Dreaming of the future.

_**A/N: Stay tuned ya'll :) theres gonna be more. Should they tell the team straight away? Or leave it hidden for a while? Input would be lovely. R&R! 3**_


	3. Le chapitre trois

Will opened his eyes slowly, confused as to where he was, he looked around and remembered the night before. He smiled and turned his head, only to find Helen wasn't there. Rising out of the bed and shuffling to put his clothes on. He thought about how amazing he felt, being the one Magnus had fallen for. He took the chance to look around the room, although he felt guilty going through her things, he was so curious. Walking around the bed, he opened the top drawer on her night stand. There were a few books, a book light and a journal. He thought about reading it for a second, but he put it back how he found it. He went over to her wardrobe, looking through her clothes, remembering all the outfits he'd seen her in. There was a drawer down the bottom, where he found her underwear. He chuckled, as if he had found a pot of gold.

"What are you doing?" He spun around quickly to find Helen standing in the doorway, with a tray of food in her hands. An amused smile on her face.

"Just looking..." He put his head down in embarrassment, but she just laughed.

"Put my things away and come to bed for breakfast, love."

They sat on the bed, legs crossed, facing each other, with the tray of food between them. There were crepes, fresh fruit, biscuits and of course, tea. As they were enjoying their breakfast, Will's phone buzzed. Helen grabbed it and held it out to him.

"It's a text message from Henry." He said, putting down the slice of pineapple he was eating.

"What does it say?"

"Hmm...'hey dude. Biggie and I are coming home early, see you in a few hours. - H'...what do you wanna do?" She saw the disappointment in his eyes. If Henry and the big guy are coming home, it means, Helen and Will's romantic week is over.

"I suppose we just enjoy the time left for us..." She put the tray on the floor next to the bed. She climbed onto Will's lap and they began to kiss. As they made love over and over again, time flew past. While lying in bed Helen's phone rang, she answered quickly.

"Henry?" She turned to look at Will. He huffed in disappointment.

"Hey Doc. We're home. Can't find you, where's Will?"

"Hmm. He's just helping me with something. I'll be down in a sec." She put the phone down and slowly got out of the bed, getting dressed. She gave Will a sad knowing smile. She missed Henry and Biggie, but a bit more time to enjoy what she's been waiting for for so long would be nice.

"Henry!" She said excitedly walking into her office, seeing Henry. She enveloped him in a loving hug.

"Good to see ya, Doc." Henry smiled, looking over her shoulder. "Where's Will?"

"In his office, I suppose. He's been doing, um...some paper work..." She said, trying to sound convincing. "How's Erica?" They sat on the sofa and chatted, when Will entered the room.

"Henry. How was your trip dude?" Will's eyes met Helen's and he found himself struggling to look away. As henry kept talking, he was looking between them. Noticing something was up, but left it alone.

After Henry had left it was just Will and Helen. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Are we going to tell them?" He asked, he wanted them to know. Hell, he wanted the whole world to know. He'd scream it from the rooftop, if it weren't so cliché.

"I think we should wait. I mean, it's hardly the right time. Henry has just found out he's going to be a father..." Will thought about it for a minute.

"I would think it's the best time to tell him, He's in a great mood."

"Please Will...Just leave it for a while." She put a hand on his wrist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He nodded and stood up.

"I just don't want to leave it to long..." He left the room. Helen continued to stay on the couch for a while, without noticing, she started to think about Will and how happy she felt. She hadn't been this happy since the day Ashley was born.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been two weeks since they had been together. They were back in work mode, even though things were going smoothly. Will was starting to miss her, even though she was only just there. He missed the way her hair smelt, her laugh and her smile. He missed her soft skin and the way she kisses him with her fingers in his hair.

He walked from his office to hers. Stopping by a vase in the hall and pulled out the whole bunch of flowers and continuing on his way. He knocked on the door, wondering why it was closed. He heard her quietly say 'come in', so he did, hiding the flowers behind his back. Closing the door behind him, he smiled at her and walked towards her desk. She stood up and smiled back.

"Will...what can I..." She was cut off by him kissing her quickly and pulling the flowers out from behind him. She gasped, and laughed softly. "Oh, they're beautiful...and that's why I put them in the vase just out in the hall." He laughed too.

"Well, I didn't want to waste precious time going to the florists." She smiled again and put her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Henry stood stock still watching the security footage of Helen and Will's embrace, in his office. His jaw well and truly on the floor.


	4. Le chapitre quatre

Henry freaked. What the hell was going on. He watched longer as things got heated, he saw Magnus undo Will's pants. He quickly hit the escape button, and sat down. Totally confused. We're the nubbin's loose again?

"We shouldn't do this here, Helen..." He pointed to the camera on the wall. She pretended though she didn't hear him and continued kissing his neck. He stopped her. "Helen!"

"hmm? Oh, I really don't think anyone would see us. Henry's probably in his room unpacking and I doubt that the big guy is going to occupy his time watching any security footage. Really Will." He kissed her softly.

"Please...let's just not do this here." she nodded in assurance. He grabbed her hand and lead her over to the couch. He stroked her face lovingly, she smiled.

"I love how this feels. You and me. It's easy." She felt his hand drop away.

"Except the fact that it's a secret." She frowned, but took his hand and put it back to her cheek.

"Will, I just...I want it to be the right time...I'm afraid." Will was surprised. This was the first time that she had admitted to being afraid of anything. She kissed his palm.

"Afraid of what?" She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Their reactions. I'm afraid because you will grow old and I will stay the same, I will lose you. I'm afraid that you'll learn how hard it is to be with me and you'll leave..." Tears welled in her eyes and fell. He brushed them away.

"I will be here always, I will love you always and frankly, I couldn't give a shit as to what people think of us and our relationship because it's really none of their business. Even so, I'm sure they'll be happy for us...don't you think?" She smiled. That's one thing she loved about him. He was always so sure of himself. "...And...if I had it my way I would...ask you to inject me with your blood...so I could be with you, for the rest of our lives..." He looked right into her eyes. She wasn't sure if he was asking, or just making a statement of his love...or both.

"Will..."

"I'm serious. But we can talk about it some other time. I need you to go pack an over night bag. I'm taking you somewhere, and I don't want any protest. This isn't a request." She laughed. Usually she would not allow for it, leaving the sanctuary for what she knew wasn't work, but she missed him so much, she didn't care. He would be the death of her.

"Henry?" Will called as he neared Henry's lab.

"Will?" Henry was sitting at his desk, face in hands. He slowly rose his head to look at will.

"You okay?" Will's eyebrows knotted between his eyes. "dude?"

"You and the doc? How...why...when?" Henry stood up, an odd mixture of amusement and anger on his face.

"You know?..." Henry's eyes grew wide, his arms flailing around.

"How could I not know?...I come down here and see you two all over each other in her office! Were you guys even planning on telling us?" 

"whoa dude. Calm down. I don't know what happened, it just did. And I'm totally confused by your reaction! Seriously...what are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts..." Henry sat back down and resumed the position he had when Will came in. "I'm happy, for you...and doc. I'm really confused, because she's her and you're...you...no offence. I'm kinda grossed out, seeing you guys going at it in the office..." He pulled a face, like he was going to throw up.

"We were not 'going at it'...we were just kissing!" Will laughed.

"Still gross!" Will put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Magnus and I are going away for the night. It'll give you some time to wrap your mind around it. I'll see you tomorrow man."

* * *

><p><p>

They drove for a few hours, talking comfortably. Will was debating whether or not to tell Helen that Henry knows about them. He decided he should. He'll just come right out with it.

"Henry knows." Her head snapped to look at him.

"What?" Her eyes wide.

"He saw us on the security footage...I told you someone would be watching!" He laughed, but she just stared ahead. "Don't worry. He's happy." He put his hand on her thigh and she sighed. Kind of relieved. Now she can just enjoy his company, and the thoughts she had about what this night will bring.

_**A/N: not overly happy with this chapter. Next chapter will be smutty smut! ;) also, who finds out next?**_


	5. Le chapitre cinq

_**A/N: sorry about the late update guys! Had some pretty horrible storms lately and NO INTERNET! I almost died! **_

They pulled up to a fancy bed and breakfast. It was big and looked very old, with beautiful flower covered vines climbing the walls. Will took their bags and they walked inside to reception. Helen sat on a chair by the window, looking out to the stars as Will checked them in. When they got to the room, Will sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off. Helen watched from her seat at the small desk.

"I think that you are the second most wonderful man that I have ever known." she said to him,with a gentle smile on her face. He cocked his head,

"Second?" she giggled and stood up. Sauntering over to him while hiking her skirt, straddling his lap.

"After my father of course." he smiled as she dipped her head to his shoulder, his hands slid up her waist and pulled her blouse from her skirt. She began to undo his belt and pants, while kissing his neck. She giggled at the sounds he was making and push him down on the bed, continuing to kiss him, pushing his shirt away from his shoulders and kissing down his body. She took his erection in her hands and stroked it slowly as she licked the head, he groaned and she took the whole length of him in her mouth. She continued to lick and suck until she couldn't stand her own arousal any longer.

She stood and undressed herself slowly for him. Helen climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately, his hands roamed her body and he guided himself inside her. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as she rode him slowly. His handing digging into her hips. His eyes opened and he stared into her eyes.

"I...love you, more" he replied when he could find the breath. She rode him faster, their moans louder. She slowed and climbed off him, then laying on her side with him behind her. She lifted her top leg and he slid into her from behind, with a hand holding her breast. Her small gasps sounded like music to him, it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. He massaged her hip as he slowly thrust against her. a small drop of moisture fell on his arm, where her head was resting.

"Are you...crying?" he asked as he continued to make love to her. She sighed.

"I have...mmm...never felt...such happiness...oh..." she slipped her fingers in his on her hip. He kissed her shoulder. All he could think about was her and what she means to him. "what...are...you thinking...about?" she asked, because she felt him get distracted.

"you." he kissed her shoulder again, squeezing her fingers that were laced in his. "how much...you mean to me. I...can't believe that...you love me...back." he felt her shudder, he knew she was going to come soon, as was he. He pumped faster and her moan got louder. She gripped his hand and turned her head into the bed, riding out her orgasm. The squeeze she was putting on his penis sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside her. He slipped out from her and they stayed there for hours. falling in and out of sleep.

Helen rolled over to cuddle into him. She smiled against his chest.

"What?" he asked sleepily. Kissing the top of her head.

"I just...it's everything I ever wanted. You, me...this feeling of unconditional love. I've never had this, not with anyone before. In all my years." he grinned, she had never opened up like this before. He felt so special, to be the one that she had let her guard down for.

In the morning they decided to head back to the sanctuary. Helen wanted to talk to henry, she didn't really know what to say to him. Will said that he was alright with it, but Henry is like a son to her. Plus Will is his best friend...Your best friend dating your mother. That would be weird in any situation.


	6. Le chapitre six

_**A/N: Last chapter folks. I'm super busy with work and other things in my life. I'll be starting a new story when things calm down...I hope you've enjoyed this story and thank you very much for all the lovely reviews :) xox**_

They arrived home around lunch time and Helen immediately went to find Henry. She knew that he'd be in the kitchen, making a huge meal that he thinks he'll eat all of but never does. That man's eyes are always bigger than his stomach. She pushed the kitchen door open and there he was, listening to music on his iPod and cooking. She smiled at the sight.

She watched him for a moment. Remembering him as a child, always laughing and joking. She really hoped this thing with Will and her wouldn't effect him negatively. She never wanted to see that light in his eyes fade when he saw them.

He turned and saw her watching him. Henry pulled the speakers from his ears.

"Doc...Didn't hear you come in..." He said with a piece of bread in each hand.

"I thought we could talk, Henry. I know that Will has explained...some things." he put the bread down and leaned against the bench, crossing his arms.

"Listen, I'm totally fine with it. I'm mean its a little weird, but I'll get used to the fact the you and Will are...dating?...God that sounds freaky" Helen laughed.

"We are dating, but Henry. We're always going to keep it away from everyone's eyes. I mean, you'll all know, but we're not going to be flaunting it in front of you." He grabbed his plate and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine with it, Doc. Like I told Will. I'm happy for you guys." He walked out. She smiled. It went better than expected.

Will was in his room, just throwing his baseball around when Helen entered.

"Hey" He said as she sat down beside him on the bed. He'd been thinking about her like he always does. He thought about how he has never been this happy in his life, and how he has never seen her so happy either.

"Hello." She said with a smile, giving him a sweet kiss. She leaned against him and they were silent for some time. "I should get back to work, but I really only want to stay here like this." his heart fluttered at her words. He would love to just sit like that with her forever.

"Helen. I'm so happy...I just want you to believe that and whatever life throws at us. I'm going to be here, for you. I love you so god-damn much." He placed a kiss on her head and she looked up at him smiling.

"You know I do to." She saw him swallow and his face looked like his thoughts were hurting him. "Will?"

"Will you marry me?" her breath stopped. Did he just...?

"Will...Ah wha.."

"I can't ever imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. The feelings I have for you go way beyond love, like there should be a word that means more. I worship you Helen. I want to spend my life with you, so...Will you, Helen Magnus, marry me?" He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for rejection.

"Yes."


End file.
